Not Just a Ghoul
by aForgottenWeasley
Summary: When a game of Hide-n-Seek gets tiring, Everett decides to scour the attic for anything to his liking. Imagine his surprise when he stumbles upon long lost relatives. Side story to 'You Found Me'.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This will only be a ONE-SHOT. It's sort of a 'Side story' to _"You Found Me"._ You don't have to read 'YFM' but if you want to see how Everett Jacob came about then yes, you must read it. I know some of you wanted the rest of the family's reaction and a wedding but I'm not good at weddings so this takes places after.. years after since Everett is now seven years old in here.**

**Enjoy! Or not =/**

* * *

"Everett Jacob Weasley!" Hermione seethed from inside her bedroom, her gaze staring back at her from the mirror that sat upon her vanity desk. Instead of her chocolate wavy tresses that hung passed her shoulders, she was looking at silver blonde tresses that hung passed her shoulders.

Everett peeked into her room, his shaggy bangs covering the mischief in his eyes. "Yeah, Mum?"

"Don't you dare _'Yeah, Mum?' _me, young man." She whirled around to look at her son. "Explain yourself." She pointed to her head of hair.

Young Everett had the nerve to smirk but quickly masked his facial features when he noticed his Mum's glare hardening. She really didn't like pranks just like his Dad had warned him. Well, at least not the pranks that messed with her hair. "It's, uh, it's one of Dad's and Uncle George's inventions." He gulped as he stepped away from the wall and stood smack dab in the middle of the doorway. For being seven years old, the boy was tall and extremely lanky. The paleness of his skin made his freckles stick out more and his chocolate brown eyes were always glittering with happiness.

"And what, pray tell, is this new invention?" Hermione's hands rested on her hips as she stared down her son. It was this move, the whole hands on the hips and eyes glaring daggers, that always reminded him of his Nana Weasley.

"A color changing powder." Everett's lips twitched. "I, sort of, sprinkled it into your hair brush."

Hermione sighed, her eyes softening a bit. "Did your Dad put you up to this?"

"No." Everett's shoulders slumped as he averted his gaze. "He told me to test it out on Aunt Ginny or Uncle Ron but I was too curious." His gaze wandered back to his Mum, noticing that she wasn't as angry as she was a few seconds before. "But, thank the gods that the powder actually worked and you didn't go bald!"

Hermione's eyes widened, the anger suddenly coming back. "You mean.." She took a step towards her son. "That I was their guinea pig?" Everett couldn't fight the grin this time, his lips twisting into an amused expression. "Out! Get out and get your Father!" Hermione shouted at him.

Everett threw his head back, laughter ringing out as he ran away from his fuming Mother and went to retrieve his Dad. It wasn't his fault that he couldn't reign in his curiosity and wait to experiment on his Aunt and Uncle. After all, he was the son of one Fred Weasley.

**OoOoOoOo**

**oOoOoOoO**

Fred mock glared at his snickering son, Fred having been on the receiving end of Hermione's wand and was now sporting purple hair. Hermione had managed to get Fred to instantly change her hair back to normal but seeing as Hermione got in one of her rare revenge moods, she cursed Fred's hair purple and demanded he leave it that color for the rest of the day. He'd have a taste of his own medicine.

He normally loved a good joke but since they were on their way to the Burrow for a family lunch, well he knew his Mum was going to lecture him and praise Hermione for putting her foot down.

"Now," Hermione breathed a sigh of relief as her feet met solid ground once again. The traveling of apparating and disapparating still made her head spin and was glad to finally be at their destination. "You two boys better be on your best behaviors today. I don't want any pranks today and even if it was George who came up with the idea, you two are to not go along with it."

"Yes, ma'am." Everett and Fred grumbled. For being a father and son duo, they oddly acted like big brother and little brother which always caused Hermione to chuckle beneath her breath.

"It's just for the time we're here." She gave in to them. "Then we get back home, you two can prank away to your little heart's desire as long as you leave me out of your list of targets."

"Okay." They instantly perked right back up.

Hermione shook her head from side to side, flashing the two of them a grin before grabbing Fred's hand in hers and entwining their fingers together. "Do we have to go in there?" Hermione gestured to the Burrow just a few yards away. "It looks so noisy."

Fred grinned and nodded. "Yep. Remember, you're the one who married into this. You could've said no three years ago and ran away again."

"Pfft. Yeah right." Hermione scoffed. "You were terribly smitten with Everett and myself the second we were back in your life. You wouldn't have given us up that easily."

"True." Fred chuckled. He looked down at their joined hands, his other free hand coming around so he could run his finger over the simple silver wedding band on Hermione's finger. "You were stuck with me and the entire family the second Harry realized you were still alive."

"True." Hermione laughed. She turned her gaze back to the Burrow, her eyes lighting up at the familiar building. "I always complain about noise but there's something about the noise of the Burrow that is oddly comforting after a while."

"Agreed." Fred joined in with her gazing at his childhood home. "Now, let's get in there and see what Mum needs help with."

Before Fred could tug Hermione closer to the entrance of the Burrow, Hermione pulled him back and ran her fingers through his hair. Everett watched on in pure fascination as his Dad's hair went from purple to Weasley red once again. "Wandless magic comes in handy." Hermione caught her son's gaze and winked. "Don't want Nana screaming at Dad now, do we?"

**OoOoOoOo**

**oOoOoOoO**

The Burrow was full of people. All the Weasley children, minus Charlie, and their respective partners; Bill, Fleur, Percy, Penelope, George, Fred, Hermione, Ginny, Harry, Ron, and surprisingly enough, Luna Lovegood. Months after Hermione's return with Everett, Ron came back from work and was introduced to his nephew. Ron and his nephew got a long splendidly and his friendship with Hermione was still in tact. Hugs were given, some tears were shed, and food was passed around. Charlie was owled news of Hermione's return but his work wouldn't allow him any hours for a short vacation. Instead, pictures were owled to him, along with letters from the family and in return, gifts were sent to his nephew and congratulations to the new family being reunited. Everett hadn't met his Uncle right away but the gifts of flying stuffed dragons always kept him occupied. When Charlie did eventually show up, he came baring books on nothing but Dragons and Everett was instantly won over.

One week, Ron came to the Burrow with Luna Lovegood trailing behind him. For someone who had slightly annoyed Ron back in school, she now had him wrapped around her finger. She was welcomed to the family with open arms.

Molly was in the kitchen, barely getting started on their family lunch with Fleur and Penelope shadowing her every move. Arthur was outside in his shed, his muggle collection of plugs and spark plugs growing bigger and bigger every year while George, Fred, Harry, and Ron all took to the sky on their brooms with Percy keeping score. Hermione, Ginny, and Luna took residence in the sitting room to talk about anything and everthing.

Feet barreled down the stairs, a red-haired boy followed by a blue-haired boy who was then followed by a blonde-haired girl. All of them tripping over their own two feet at the last step and tackling one another to the floor in a fit of laughter.

Hermione, Ginny, and Luna all turned their gaze on the three children, Ginny smiling the brightest as she watched her niece, Victoire, play with the boys. Little Victoire was the youngest of the group, being a year younger than Everett. She was the exact replica of her Mum, Fleur, but her personality was that of Ginny's. She liked dressing up and doing everything a little girl should do but in the end, she loved rolling around and getting rough with the boys.

Teddy, who was the oldest of the three, blushed bright pink when Victoire landed on him, his hair flashing red. "Uh, come one, Vicky. Everett's _it _this time." Victoire flashed Teddy a grin before speeding off after him and left Everett to do the counting and then seeking.

"Whatcha playing there, EJ?" Ginny called to him.

"Hide and Seek." He grumbled as he stood and wiped the dirt and dust off his hands and knees. "I don't know why I'm doing the counting, though. I was the first one down here, not last."

"Be nice to your cousin, Everett." Hermione smirked at him. "She's always last and it's not fair to always have her be the one doing the seeking. You and Teddy are too fast for her."

"Yes, and plus, the two little love bugs need to get acquainted with one another if they're going to last in the future." Luna dreamily stated. The far away look in her eyes never vanished over the years and her voice was just as airy as it always was.

"Love bugs?" Ginny looked confused. "They're practically cousins. Wouldn't that be wrong?"

"_Practically _cousins." Luna winked at Ginny. "They're not related and by the way Teddy blushed when Vicky landed on him, I'm sure there's a tiny crush already there for him."

Hermione watched their conversation with curiosity, the way her son was snickering to himself while Luna mentioned a future relationship for Teddy and Victoire making her suspicious. She narrowed her gaze on her son thinking that she'd have to ask him about those two another time. After all, they were only children. They still had a long time before any feelings could actually develop for said children.

"Everett, love." Hermione caught his attention. "Shouldn't you be trying to find Teddy and Vicky now?"

Everett's eyes widened as he realized his Mum was right. "I almost forgot!" He squeaked as he ran off through the kitchen door, the last door that he saw his cousin and almost cousin disappear through.

**OoOoOoOo**

**oOoOoOoO**

Everett scoured the entire first level of the Burrow. Every room, ever nook, and every cranny. He had moved outside, rummaging through the garden bushes, looking up in the trees, and even braving a ten minute talk with his 'Pa about all things muggle.

Sighing, Everett went back inside and decided to climb the stairs even though he knew Teddy and Vicky hadn't snuck past him. He was so tempted to call out and end the game but he didn't want them to poke fun at him seeing as he couldn't find them.

Instead of checking each and every room, Everett just marched on up until he came to the spot where part of the ceiling pulled down and a person could climb on up into the attic. He knew for a fact that Teddy and Vicky wouldn't be up there because the family ghoul still resided in there. He had heard stories of the ghoul before, something about how the ghoul was somewhat of a pet and never caused any harm to anybody who just happened to show up in it's domain. The ghoul had even aided his family in the war against Voldemort when his parents and uncles were younger.

Growing curious, Everett climbed into the attic. The ghoul was pacing back and forth in front of the small circular attic window. He still wore a set of blue pajamas, had a head of Weasley red hair, and even resembled a deathly sick looking version of his Uncle Ron. He ignored it's appearance and moved further into the room.

The ghoul noticed Everett's arrival, stopping it's pacing as it studied him. He made no move towards the boy, instead he chose to pick up a wooden cane and whack the pipes closest to him.

When Everett noticed the ghoul wasn't going to bother him, he decided to do a bit of digging around since he wasn't sure when the Ghoul would be in another good mood and leqve him be while up here.

"_Dear Merlin, brother, what are you eating now?"_

"_Kidney steak pie. What? I'm hungry!"_

"_We don't get hungry."_

"_Then why did you have all this food in here?"_

Everett stopped all movement, his eyes instantly searching for the source of the voices he was hearing. There were only two people in the attic, well one person and one ghoul, but the voices weren't coming from either of them.

"_We don't get hungry, eh? What's with the goblet of wine?"_

"_I'm parched. OW!"_

"_You're a git, that's what you are."_

Everett move to the left side of the attic where boxes upon boxes were stacked. The voices continued to talk or argue, an occasional yelp of pain coming from one of the voices. Everett strained his hearing and came to the decision that the voices were coming from behind the boxes and not from inside one of them. Slowly, but carefully, Everett removed the boxes and set them aside.

On the other side, leaning up against the attic wall, was a rectangular shaped object with a dirtied cloth hanging over it.

"_Tell me again why we situated ourselves in a kitchen? Why didn't we use a sitting area? Something more comfortable."_

"_I can't remember but my guess is that it was your idea. You love food way too much to have gone without it."_

"_Touche, brother."_

"Hello?" Everett's voice trembled as he called out. "Who's there?"

"_Did you hear that? Someone is in the attic."_

"_Sshh! Wait until they speak again to make sure it just wasn't a trick of your mind. After all, how long has it been since we've been up here?"_

Everett reached out, his hand trembling as he tugged at the cloth only to reveal a painting beneath it. Inside the painting, two men stared up at him who resembled his Uncle Charlie a bit. Only these two men were twins. They were seated at a kitchen table, the kitchen surrounding them looking oddly similar to the Burrow's kitchen downstairs.

"Merlin's beard, is that you Freddie?" One of the men asked.

"No, no. That's Georgie!" The other chastised his twin. "I'd recognize him anywhere."

"Liar!" The first man shook his head at his brother. "You always had trouble bringing the wrong the one to Molly when she changed their nappies."

"Uhh.." Everett mumbled causing the twins to stare up at him yet again. "I'm neither Fred or George. My name is Everett."

"Everett, you say? Merlin's balls, is Molly's brood still growing?" The twins asked, wide-eyed.

"Sort of?" Everett stated it as a question. "Molly Weasley is my Nana." He told them. "Fred Weasley is my Dad."

"Freddie's a father!" They shouted. "We've been up here for ages then!"

"If you say so." Everett sighed as he took a seat and sat cross-legged across from the portrait. "Who are you two exactly?"

"Fabian and Gideon Prewett." The twins scrambled to their feet and mockingly bowed before Everett. "Molly's brothers."

"Oh, you're the two my Dad and Uncle take after. I've heard loads about you." Everett's face lit up. "Sorry you had to die. Voldemort was a prat."

Fabian and Gideon both gasped. "You dare say his name?"

Everett shrugged his shoulders. "He's dead. Aunt Ginny's husband killed him seven years ago."

"Dead?" Gideon smiled. "It's about dang time. Bloke had it coming, eh Fabian?" Gideon nudged his brother. "Fabian?"

Fabian was staring at Everett, his jaw slightly hanging open. "Ginerva is married? The little girl Molly was pregnant with when we bit the Avada? Merlin, we're old!" Fabian groaned and let his head fall to the table. "So, so old!"

Gideon laughed at his brother's antics, patting him on the back and smiling over at Everett. "Say boy, do you mind taking us downstairs? Molly doesn't know we're up here, you see. We had a portrait of ourselves that was charmed to come to life upon our deaths and hid it up here during the First War. And well," He rubbed the back of his neck. "We died before we could tell her we were up here."

"Sure!" Everett grinned. "I'm sure she'd love to see you two again." He stood up, wiping the dirt and dust from his bottom before gently picking up the portrait and tucking it under his arm. He carefully climbed down the attic ladder, breathing a sigh of relief when his feet hit the floor, and made his way to the staircase.

When Everett finally reached the bottom of the stairs, Hermione and Ginny were the only two there.

"What do you have there?" Ginny piped up. "Finally gave up on trying to find Teddy and Vicky?"

"No." Everett grinned. He decided not to tell his Aunt that he really did give up when the ghoul left him alone. "I was searching the attic for them but found this instead."

"Yeah?" Ginny's interest was piqued when she noticed her nephew couldn't take his eyes off the portrait he was holding. "What is it?"

"Family." Everett smiled as he turned the portrait around.

Fabian and Gideon didn't hide their curiosity as they gazed about the home their sister still resided in. Hermione and Ginny both moved forward, Hermione looking highly amused whereas Ginny looked confused.

"Everett, where did you find this?" Hermione took the portrait from her son's hands.

"In the attic, Mum. They said they've been up there since the First War. No-one knew they had a painting of themselves made."

"They look like Charlie." Ginny mused, her head tilted to a side and wondering why these two men looked like Charlie.

Hermione's lips twitched. "I've heard a lot about you two." She grinned as she ignored Ginny by her side.

"Really now?" Fabian smirked at Hermione. "And just who might you be, love?"

Gideon was too busy staring right back at Ginny, ignoring his brother's poor flirting habit with a human. "She looks like Molly." He muttered loud enough for everyone to hear.

"I do not!" Ginny stomped her foot.

"Sounds like her too." Fabian turned his attention to his niece.

Ginny scowled while Hermione laughed. Turning her attention to Everett, Hermione spoke. "Go get your Dad and Uncle George. I'm sure they're going to want to see this but don't let Nana know just yet."

"Yes, Mum." Everett ran out the door.

"Mum, eh?" Fabian was back to looking at Hermione. "You're Freddie's wife?"

"The one and only." Hermione smiled. "And you two are Fabian and Gideon Prewett."

"At your service, m'lady." They sounded in unison, both bowing in their portrait.

"Fabian and Gideon." Ginny's eyes widened. "You're my Uncles!"

"That we are." Gideon smirked. "It's nice to finally meet you, little fox."

Ginny blushed at the nickname, Hermione still holding onto the portrait when a stampede of feet were heard thundering towards them.

"I told him to retrieve Fred and George." Hermione groaned. "How much you wanna bet Ron and Harry are coming as well."

Ginny chuckled. "Why bet when I know you're right. Those two are masters at eavesdropping. You know as well as I do that they overheard EJ mentioning the portrait and had to come see for themselves as well."

Sure enough, Fred and George burst through the front door with Harry and Ron on their heels. Everett was the last to join them, a grin on his lips as he tried to control his breathing after the run.

"Is it true?" Ron rasped, his hands on his knees as he tried to catch his breath. "Did EJ really find Fabian and Gideon in the attic?" Without saying a word, Hermione turned the portrait around to let the Uncles see their nephews for the first time since their death. "Blimey.."

"Hello, family." Fabian and Gideon grinned. "So nice to see you all grown up." Fred, George, Ron, and Harry all stared back, their mouths hanging agape. "Although, we're not sure who the dark-haired lad is.." Gideon trailed off. "Who are you, oh mysterious dark-haired boy?"

Ginny giggled, moving around so her Uncles could see her. "That's Harry Potter, my husband."

"Ah." Fabian smirked. "The boy who kicked Voldemort's arse. Yes, young Everett mentioned you earlier. So nice to meet the one who saved our world."

Even after all these years, Harry blushed at being recognized. "Yes, well it's nice to finally meet you two. I've heard a lot about you, you two being the sole reason Fred and George turned out the way they did." He grinned.

"Really?" Fabian's interest was piqued. "Do tell?"

The boys all took a seat and got ready to dive into the tales of their life as Hermione propped the portrait on an empty chair that faced everyone. After taking a seat next to Fred, with Everett sitting at their feet so he could hear as well, they all got on with the telling of their lives.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron told them how they met and became friends their First year at Hogwarts. The fights were mentioned, the Chamber of Secrets was explained as well as Ginny's involvement with the whole ordeal, and Voldemort's return were revealed. Fred and George joined in with their tales of pranks against Umbridge, their Joke shop opening and how they came about their money, as well as secret crushes being spoken of.

Fred threw in how he remembered having feelings for Hermione, the anger and sadness he felt when she went on the hunt for horcruxes with Harry and Ron, and the happiness he felt when he realized she was still alive after her disappearance.

They talked and talked for what seemed like hours when the kitchen door was thrown open and Molly stood in the entry way with her hands on her hips. "Have you lot not been listening? I've been calling you for lunch for the past fifteen minutes!" No-one spoke a word, their gaze flickering between the portrait whose occupants were stifling their laughter and Molly who was glaring at them. "Well? The food is not going to eat itself!"

No-one moved an inch, they're gaze now flickering back and forth to one another. No-one knew how to tell Molly that her brothers were sitting just before her. As it turned out, they didn't have to tell her since Fabian and Gideon couldn't hold in their laughter anymore.

"She sounds exactly the same!"

"At least she's not scolding us anymore."

"I feel bad for you, family, having to deal with Molly Wobbles now." Fabian wiped away tears of laughter. "Isn't that what Arthur called her that one time? Molly Wobbles?"

Gideon broke down into another fit of laughter. "I think so, dear twin."

Molly's hands slipped down from their resting place, her eyes going wide as her lot of children, grandchild, and Harry all wore amused grins. "Dear, Merlin, is that-"

"Hello, dear sister, do you mind coming around so we can actually see you?"

Molly stumbled forward, her eyes glossy with unshed tears as she made her way to stand in front of the portrait. "Merlin's beard, it is-" Ron scrambled up to his feet, sliding his chair behind his Mum as her knees gave out and she landed safely on her bum. "How?"

"We've been in the attic all this time. Little Everett found us." Gideon smiled at his sister. "It's good to see you again, Molly."

The tears finally fell from her eyes, a smile turning up the corners of her mouth. She turned to the side and reached down to pat Everett on his shoulder before turning back to face her brothers. "It's good to see you, too."

* * *

**For some reason, I've been dying to include Fabian and Gideon in something. I thought that Everett finding them would be best. As for Teddy and Vicky.. let's just say that they won't be playing hide-and-seek with Everett ever again. Being hidden for hours in Arthur's shed only to be found by Arthur himself and then lectured on all things muggle he had in there... Everett was never forgiven, LOL.**

**PS; Howling will be updated on Fridays.  
**


End file.
